devfandomcom-20200223-history
MediaWiki talk:AjaxRC.js
Adding more pages to the script Is it possible to add more pages to this script? Our wiki used to have these pages in our version of the script before an edit by an admin. * Special:Watchlist * Special:Log * Special:Contributions Please let us know. Thanks. [az] 13:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Certainly, just put ajaxPages = "Special:Watchlist","Special:Log","Special:Contributions"; after the importScriptPage line in your JS. -- 00:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I've changes the page accordantly. [[User:Manyman|'Manyman']] [[User Talk:Manyman|'(Talk)']] 01:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope, that doesn't work. At least not in Monobook. [az] 02:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Just a note: Using the current script, pages with short titles composed of individual words from the AjaxPages list ("Change", "Changes", "Recent", "Watch", "List", etc.) would also have AjaxRC loaded on them. Fail. A better solution would be to use an array for AjaxPages (as seen in RuneScape Wiki) instead of a check using indexOf. [az] 16:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :OK, thanks. Not sure why you asked your initial question if you already knew. -- 22:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Unable to override timeout Please, change the following lines: ajaxRefresh = 60000, with ajaxRefresh = window.ajaxRefresh || 60000, or create another variable to define the ajaxRefresh time, otherwise, since the script is loaded asynchronously, there's no easy way to define the timeout without being overwritten by this script. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 15:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :AjaxRC/beta.js would fix this (among other things), but Grunny hasn't put this into the main file yet for some weird reason. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 19:50, February 11, 2013 (UTC) The page is reloaded again the first time it loads When the auto-refresh is enabled, and any of the pages where this script is active is loaded, the page is reloaded (with ajax) again. I think this is unnecessary, since it just has been loaded a few seconds ago. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 13:36, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Someone else brought this up a while back but it never developed into a discussion. I see no reason for it not to be implemented into /beta.js and subsequently added to the live version whenever we next get Grunny to review it. refreshText What do you think about translating refreshText to Automatic refresh? I have many translations of that sentence. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 12:04, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Also, more translations of Special:RecentChanges and Special:WikiActivity could be added. I can add it if you want. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 12:05, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Regarding translations of Special:RecentChanges: With , the script now runs on Special:RecentChanges on non-English wikis without needing translations. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:43, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Can you look at my first question? I have nearly 200 translations. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 17:26, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :::: That sounds okay, I guess you could add it if other people agree. -- Cube-shaped 17:38, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::: More translations couldn't hurt. As long as they are consistent with the other translations (i.e. the translations get placed correctly) this should just be a good addition. —'Mainframe98 talk· ' 10:03, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Making changes Hi guys! This is the first time I'm posting here so sorry if this is the wrong way of doing things. I'm just wondering how we can propose changes to the code. There's an issue one of the users on my home wiki identified re this code's impact on WikiActivity and I think I've narrowed down the solution, but I have no idea what the process is for changing things in the script on this wiki to have the changes be useful to everyone. Do we just make changes directly or is there any sort of code-review process first? If there is a code-review process, how do I go about submitting code for said review? Any help is appreciated :) 20:51, December 23, 2016 (UTC) : Relating to this, what is the recommended method of testing changes before submitting them for approval? Thank you for any and all help given. I know these must sound like ridiculously basic and obvious questions, but I just want to make sure I do things right. 22:08, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey! We don't have a code review process in place here, apart from Fandom's standard JS approval process, but as this is a very widely used script, I would recommend caution when editing its contents. If you possess an appropriate level of JS experience and have successfully tested your fix, and if your issue is not addressed in the documentation, I think you should be fine to submit a change. If in doubt though, you could always describe your issue in detail here or on the main talk page and leave it to the discretion of the script's maintainers (or a user more familiar with the script) to implement a fix. Note that this is just general advice for editing a popular script; if you want a definitive answer on the subject, Cqm is the person to ask. ::Regarding your second question, users have different methods. Some write and test script changes on dedicated sandbox wikis; some prefer to copy/paste to the console; some employ test mode or personal MW files. It's really up to personal preference. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']]☎ 02:43, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Feature is auto selecting after deselecting and refreshing the RC Hello, I have noticed that 'a change' to this feature has resulted in it being auto selected 'after' you have deselected it and manually refreshed the Recent Changes. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:31, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed :) And I added a comment to avoid this in the future. ::It's still acting a bit weird ^_^;; ::Is it a cache issue? -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:09, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::The newest version is still waiting to be reviewed by staff; they'll probably get it later today. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 07:19, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Alrighty, things seem to be functioning now. ::::Thank you. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:33, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Last Edit I wondered why RecentChanges today is no longer refreshing or even have a button. User:Suminoma 17:24, March 1, 2017 (UTC) : First, the edit isn't even live, so the edit didn't made any damage, and second, the script is still working for me. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/steven-universe/images/e/e5/Jaspergem15x15.png~~ Doork was 17:40, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I can confirm the most recent edit was a fix rather than a regression. I'd suggest looking at another conflicting script.